X-rays are electromagnetic waves that are highly transmitted through objects and are frequently used for nondestructive, noncontact observation of internal structures of objects. Normally with an X-ray tube, X-rays are generated by making electrons, emitted from an electron gun, incident on an X-ray target. As described in Patent Document 1, with an X-ray tube, a tubular member, housing an electron gun, is mounted onto a housing member that houses an anode having an X-ray target. Electrons, emitted from the electron gun, are made incident on the X-ray target and X-rays are generated from the X-ray target. The X-rays are transmitted through an X-ray emission window of the X-ray tube and irradiated onto a sample disposed at an exterior. The X-rays transmitted through the sample are captured as a magnified transmission image by any of various X-ray imaging means.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,771